Preventing cancer and reducing cancer morbidity and mortality are the unifying long-range goals of the Cancer Control and Population Sciences (CCPS) Program. This Program's shared vision is to generate outstanding science that improves cancer prevention and care through bold discovery and applications. Investigative work is within two broad areas: cancer genetics and epidemiology and behavioral and outcomes research. Research in both thematic areas aims at identifying efficient intervention targets and effective intervention techniques, including individualized and patient-centric approaches along the cancer control continuum. The following are key areas of programmatic strength and depth: Genetic risk prediction and gene localization/discovery The study of gene-environment interactions Development and testing of models for translation of discoveries into interventions, with the goal of assuring quality implementation and broad access The CCPS Program has made considerable progress in addressing its scientific and programmatic goals during the previous five years. Recent major scientific discoveries include 1) localization and discovery of predisposing genes for prostate cancer and melanoma, 2) seminal work on the role of gene-environment interactions involving inflammatory and metabolic pathways in breast and colorectal cancer etiology, and 3) characterization of behavioral and psychosocial outcomes of genetic risk communication interventions for hereditary breast and ovarian cancer and for melanoma. Led by Anita Kinney, PhD, RN, the CCPS Program includes 32 members from five schools/colleges and 12 departments. Between July 2003 and March 2009, this highly productive and collaborative group generated 443 cancer-relevant publications, of which 25% were intra- and 20% were inter-programmatic collaborations. Program direct cost peer-reviewed funding in 2008 was $11M, including $7.3M in NCI funding. The synergistic relationship between the Cancer Center and the CCPS Program is highly beneficial to both groups. CCPS members provide methodological expertise in both basic and applied research and participate in translational research activities that bridge basic discoveries with clinical and population applications. The Cancer Center provides appropriate supportive funding, access to Shared Resources and other Center facilities, facilitation of transdisciplinary collaborations, and funding for faculty recruitments. Over the next five years, CCPS anticipates facilitating more individualized approaches to cancer prevention and treatment through relevant research findings. In addition, CCPS foresees its research in prevention and control will lead to new discoveries aimed at reducing cancer disparities among underserved populations, including American Indian, Hispanic/Latino, elderiy, and rural peoples.